The Escapologist
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: "Tolong sampaikan salam perpisahan dariku untuk kakakmu yang 'hebat' itu. Sampaikan padanya bahwa aku sangat membencinya. Dan semoga ia bahagia karena dapat kembali berkumpul dengan kedua orang tuanya." / 2MIN / Yaoi / Chapter 2 Up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Escapologist.

Author: Aul_Ondubu

Cast: 2MIN.

Length: Oneshot.

Rating: T

Genre: Just guess it.

Disc: **2MIN** are belongs to **SHINee**. And SHINee are belongs to SM. Ent. **Rodriguez Savage**, **Alpha Rouge**, **Joseph Vixen**, and **Allea Kim** just the fictive characters made by my self, and they're **MINE**. And also for the story and the plot in these fiction are **MINE**! So, don't try to steal it from me! ^^

Hope you all like my fict ... :)

**Warning!**

**There's a BL inside!**

**No Copycat!**

**No Plagiarism!**

**No Flame!**

**NO Siders!**

**Aul_Ondubu present :**

++_The Escapologist_++

_"It's still magic even if you know how it's done." ― Terry Pratchett._

++_The Escapologist_++

Semilir angin kembali berhembus lirih melalui celah jendela yang terbuka. Meniup lembut rambut kecoklatan milik seorang lelaki berparas manis yang kini terlihat memandang hampa ke arah luar jendela. Sesekali ia terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela nafas. Seakan tak peduli dengan atensi para pengunjung cafe yang tanpa ia sadari tengah menatapnya sembari berbisik-bisik. Ia sudah terbiasa, kemunculannya di tempat umum memang selalu menarik perhatian siapapun. Ya, tentu saja. Siapa yang tak akan tertarik jika kau mendapati Lee Taemin ―seorang pesulap muda yang kini tengah naik daun berkat keahliannya dalam memainkan ilusi― tengah duduk termenung seorang diri di dalam sebuah cafe kecil di sudut kota. Tentu hal tersebut akan menjadi sebuah topik yang menarik untuk diperbincangkan. Ditambah lagi dengan sebuah desas-desus yang melibatkan namanya baru saja muncul ke permukaan.

Taemin tersentak dari lamunannya saat merasakan ujung kemejanya tengah ditarik-tarik oleh seseorang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar enam tahun yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh antusias. Taemin mengulas senyuman manis dan menatap anak tersebut dengan sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa adik manis? Apakah ada yang bisa hyung bantu?" tanya Taemin lembut.

"Eum... Apakah hyung adalah pesulap yang bernama Lee Taemin?"

Taemin terdiam. Senyumanpun ikut memudar dari bibirnya saat mendengar pertanyaan sederhana yang dilontarkan oleh anak tersebut. Sebetulnya ia hanya tinggal menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjawab 'Ya', namun entah mengapa ia terlihat enggan untuk melakukannya.

"Hyung? Kenapa terdiam?" tanya anak tersebut yang kembali menyeret Taemin ke alam sadarnya. Taemin tersenyum kikuk dan tanpa ia sadari, ia mengangguk perlahan. Membuat anak tersebut memekik girang atas jawaban yang Taemin berikan untuknya.

"Hyung, bisakah kau menandatangani foto ini? Ibuku sangat mengagumimu. Dan besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Jika aku memberikan foto yang telah ditandatangani oleh hyung, ibuku pasti akan senang. Bisakah?" jelas anak tersebut seraya menyerahkan selembar foto yang memperlihatkan Taemin saat tengah melakukan salah satu trik sulap andalannya.

Taemin meraih foto tersebut dan memandangnya dengan ditemani oleh seulas senyum tipis diatas bibirnya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, kedua mata anak tersebut membulat sempurna diiringi dengan sebuah pekikan nyaring saat menyaksikan Taemin yang justru merobek foto tersebut alih-alih menggoreskan ujung pena diatasnya dan mengukir sebuah tanda tangan. Dan saat lembaran foto tersebut telah tersobek hingga membentuk potongan-potongan kecil, Taemin melemparnya keatas dan membuat sekelilingnya dihujani oleh potongan-potongan kertas. Anak tersebut menatap Taemin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Bibir mungilnya melengkung ke bawah dan matanya telah diselimuti oleh genangan air mata yang siap untuk menetes kapanpun ia mau.

"Hyung jahat! Hiks~ Kenapa hyung malah merobeknya?! Hiks~" cecarnya disela isak tangis.

Namun Taemin hanya tersenyum lembut sembari memegang kedua pundak anak tersebut. "Berhentilah menangis dan lihat apa yang tersembunyi dibalik saku celanamu."

Sontak, anak tersebut menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Taemin penuh tanya. Ia terlihat ragu untuk mengikuti sebuah instruksi yang Taemin berikan untuknya. Namun meski begitu, ia tetap mengarahkan sebelah tangannya untuk menelusup kedalam saku celana yang seingatnya kosong. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Ia terkesiap saat merasakan sebuah benda yang entah sejak kapan telah bersembunyi didalam saku celananya. Dengan begitu hati-hati ia mengeluarkan benda tersebut seolah takut jika benda itu akan menyakitinya.

"Whooaah!" pekik anak tersebut saat mengetahui benda yang tersembunyi didalam saku celananya adalah selembar foto Taemin yang tadi ia bawa. Dan saat ia membaliknya, ia kembali memekik girang saat menyadari bahwa foto tersebut kini telah dihiasi oleh tanda tangan Taemin.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau masih ingin menangis, hm?" anak tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar kearah Taemin.

"Ternyata hyung memang seorang pesulap yang sangat hebat! Ibu pasti akan senang dengan hadiah yang kuberikan untuknya tahun ini. Terima kasih!"

Taemin tersenyum simpul dan mengacak lembut pucuk kepala anak tersebut. "Sama-sama. Sekarang pulanglah dan sampaikan salamku untuk ibumu."

"Eum! Salam dari hyung akan aku sampaikan pada ibu. Sampai jumpa!" anak tersebut melambaikan tangannya sekilas dan segera berlari meninggalkan Taemin setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Meninggalkan Taemin yang hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan hampa.

Menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Memandang sekilas kearah seorang lelaki lain yang entah sejak kapan telah memposisikan dirinya di sebuah kursi kosong yang ada di hadapan Taemin. Ia tersenyum simpul, namun Taemin mengacuhkannya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah ya. Selalu datang tanpa tak terduga." ujar Taemin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sementara lelaki itu hanya terkekeh lirih hingga membuat kedua matanya membentuk layaknya bulan sabit yang menggemaskan.

"Jadi, apakah ada perkembangan?" Taemin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan penuh harap.

Lelaki berparas tampan yang diketahui bernama Lee Jinki tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya alih-alih mengguratkan kalimat jawaban untuk Taemin. Sebelah tangannya terulur dan meraih sebuah kotak kayu berukuran medium yang ia simpan di dalam ranselnya. Jinki meletakkan kotak tersebut diatas meja dan membuka penutupnya.

"Borgol yang digunakan Minho saat latihan telah disabotase oleh seseorang." jelasnya seraya menatap sebuah borgol yang menghuni kotak tersebut.

"Disabotase? Jadi maksudmu ada seseorang yang ingin mencelakakan Minho?"

Jinki kembali menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menghela nafas. "Seperti yang kau ketahui, sebelumnya borgol ini telah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh Minho untuk memudahkannya dalam meloloskan diri. Namun sialnya, ada seseorang yang menyabotase borgol itu dan membuatnya seolah-olah ini semua adalah murni sebuah kecelakaan dalam latihan." Jinki menutup penjelasannya dengan melemparkan pandangan sendu ke arah Taemin.

"Tapi ini bukan kecelakaan! Ini sebuah rencana pembunuhan!" Taemin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggeram kesal.

"Aku tahu, Taemin. Aku tahu. Tenangkanlah dirimu. Kau memancing perhatian." Jinki berbisik lirih dan mengusap sebelah tangan Taemin untuk meredam amarahnya.

Taemin hanya terdiam. Tak berniat menjawab ataupun melawan. Ia hanya mampu menghela nafas beratnya dengan sesekali menggeram kesal. Taemin mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menggunakannya untuk menyisir rambut kecoklatannya yang mulai memanjang.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Taemin. Tapi kau juga harus tetap bersikap tenang."

"Bersikap tenang, katamu? Kau menyuruhku untuk duduk manis sembari meminum teh sementara ada orang lain yang memiliki niatan buruk untuk mencelakai kekasihku?! Kau gila atau bagaimana, hah?! Ini masalah yang serius! Ini menyangkut nyawa kekasihku!" Taemin menggebrak meja dan menatap nyalang kearah Jinki. Rahangnya mengeras seakan menandakan bahwa ia tengah diselimuti oleh amarah yang begitu besar untuk saat ini.

"Okay, fine! Aku tahu ini memang masalah yang serius. Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan dalam keadaan penuh emosi seperti ini, huh? Kau hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan, bodoh!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?! Aku tak mungkin diam saja, kan?" kembali menghela nafas berat dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dengan pandangan nanar. "Aku sangat mencintainya..." lanjutnya lirih seiring dengan jatuhnya setetes air mata melalui sudut matanya.

++_The Escapologist_++

Savage Magic Academy. Sebuah gedung empat lantai yang terletak di sudut kota Seoul sebagai sarana pelatihan para pemuda Korea yang tertarik dengan dunia sulap. Didirikan oleh Rodriguez Savage, seorang lelaki berusia 46 tahun asal Rusia yang telah lama tinggal dan menetap di kota Seoul bersama keluarga kecilnya. Semasa mudanya, Savage adalah seorang illusionist yang begitu dikagumi oleh banyak orang di negara asalnya. Hidup dengan didampingi oleh popularitas dan bergelimang harta tak lantas membuatnya lupa diri dan melupakan keluarga. Berkat rasa cintanya yang begitu besar terhadap keluarganyalah yang lantas membuat Savage memutuskan untuk mengambil pensiun dini dan memboyong keluarga kecilnya untuk menetap di Korea Selatan. Sebuah negara yang tak lain merupakan tanah kelahiran dari seorang Allea Kim, ibu kandung Rodriguez Savage yang telah meninggal dunia satu tahun sebelum kepindahannya di kota Seoul.

Suasana di Academy pagi ini masih terlihat lengang. Hanya segelintir pemuda yang berjalan memasuki Academy dengan langkah santai. Meski tak sedikit pula beberapa pemuda yang memasuki Academy dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Entah karena tak ingin terlambat dengan jadwal pelatihan dengan mentor mereka atau entah karena ingin menghindari kabut tebal serta angin yang berhembus cukup kencang pagi ini.

Namun rupanya kabut tebal serta angin yang berhembus kencang pagi ini tak lantas membuat Taemin melangkah dengan terburu-buru untuk memasuki gedung Academy yang telah menjadi tempat untuknya mempelajari serta menekuni dunia sulap sebelum membawanya menuju dunia profesional dan menjadikannya seorang illusionist muda yang berbakat. Taemin melangkah menyusuri koridor Academy yang terlihat sepi dengan sesekali menyesap kopi hangat yang sempat ia beli di sebuah minimart. Senandung lirih yang dikumandangkan oleh bibirnya ikut menemani langkahnya.

"Taemin!"

Taemin menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk mengetahui sang pemilik suara yang telah menginterupsi langkahnya. Dan seutas senyum mulai terukir diatas bibirnya saat menatap pergerakan seorang lelaki lain yang kini tengah berlari untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan Taemin.

"Selamat pagi, Jinki hyung." sapa Taemin ramah saat lelaki yang ia panggil dengan nama Jinki tersebut telah berdiri di sampingnya. "Kukira kau belum datang."

"Dan kukira kau datang bersama Minho." ucap Jinki alih-alih menanggapi ucapan Taemin sebelumnya.

Taemin tertawa lirih seraya membuang gelas kopinya yang telah kosong ke dalam tempat sampah. "Tidak, hyung. Semalam aku tidur di apartemenku sendiri. Dan kurasa Minho hyung juga sudah berangkat lebih dulu karena harus menemui Mr. Vixen dulu di lantai tiga. Karena itulah aku berangkat seorang diri pagi ini." jelas Taemin sembari melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Jinki.

"Eh? Tidak biasanya kau pulang ke apartemenmu. Ada apa? Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Minho?"

"Ah, tidak. Kami sama sekali tak bertengkar. Semalam sebenarnya aku kembali ke apartemenku untuk mengambil secret note-ku yang tertinggal. Tapi karena mendadak hujan turun dengan begitu deras, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur di apartemenku saja."

"Aish.. Kau itu masih saja meninggalkan secret note-mu di sembarang tempat ya. Itu kan sangat penting, Taemin-ah! Bisa-bisa semua trik yang telah kau ciptakan terbongkar jika ada orang lain yang melihat isinya!" gerutu Jinki yang merasa jengah akan kebiasaan Taemin yang ceroboh dan pelupa.

"Hehe. Maaf, hyung. Aku benar-benar lupa saat itu. Jika saja Minho hyung saat itu tak mengajakku untuk berdiskusi tentang trik yang baru saja ia ciptakan, mungkin aku benar-benar tak ingat lagi tentang keberadaan secret note-ku sekarang."

Jinki menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Hhh~ Ya sudahlah. Yang terpenting sekarang buku itu sudah kau bawa kan?" tanya Jinki memastikan.

Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya dan menunjuk ranselnya alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jinki. Mengerti akan isyarat yang diberikan oleh Taemin, Jinki pun hanya mengangguk sekilas dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk membuka sebuah pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" seru Jinki pada beberapa orang yang telah ada di dalam ruangan tersebut dengan ditemani oleh seulas senyum diatas bibirnya.

Jinki kembali membuka langkahnya dan mendekati seorang lelaki berwajah manis yang terlihat sibuk dengan tumpukan kartu di hadapannya. Meninggalkan Taemin yang juga telah melangkahkan kakinya mendekati seorang lelaki tampan yang menempati sebuah meja di pojok ruangan. Taemin menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya di samping lelaki tersebut yang juga tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Pagi, hyung~" ucap Taemin riang seraya bergelayut manja di lengan sang lelaki tampan yang tak lain merupakan kekasihnya, Choi Minho.

Minho tersenyum simpul dan memilih untuk mengecup pipi Taemin. "Pagi, sayang. Akhirnya kau datang juga. Tadi aku sempat ingin menjemputmu yang tak kunjung datang."

"Maaf, hyung. Tadi ada sedikit masalah di apartemen."

"Hn? Memangnya ada masalah apa, baby?" membelai lembut pipi Taemin dan menatapnya intens. Terlihat setitik rasa khawatir dalam sorot matanya saat mengetahui bahwa sang kekasih mengalami masalah. Namun ketika melihat seutas senyum manis yang kembali terukir diatas bibir Taemin, kekhawatiran itu mulai sirna secara perlahan.

"Bukan masalah besar, hyung. Aku hanya lupa dimana aku meletakkan ponselku. Hehe." jelas Taemin yang ia tutup dengan sebuah cengiran tak berdosa yang mau tak mau membuat Minho ikut tersenyum gemas.

"Hei, apa Mr. Savage belum datang?" tanya Jinki yang datang menghampiri mereka bersama seorang lelaki berparas manis dalam rangkulannya. Mereka mengambil dua tempat kosong yang ada didekat Taemin dan Minho.

"Belum. Kudengar pertemuannya akan diundur 30 menit lagi karena Mr. Savage dan Mr. Vixen masih menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang mereka sebut dengan Mr. Alpha Rouge." jelas Minho.

"Mr. Rouge? Siapa dia? Sepertinya itu nama yang asing." tanya Key, lelaki berparas manis yang duduk berhimpitan dengan Jinki.

"Entahlah. Jika Mr. Savage dan Mr. Vixen sampai rela mengundur pertemuan demi menunggunya, mungkin Mr. Rouge bukan orang biasa." sahut Taemin.

"Ya, tentu saja. Mr. Alpha Rouge adalah seorang Mentalist yang merupakan kawan lama dari Mr. Vixen dan Mr. Savage saat mereka masih di Rusia dulu. Dan kudengar, Mr. Rouge datang kemari karena diundang oleh Mr. Savage sebagai tamu spesial untuk pertunjukan akbar yang akan diadakan oleh Academy kita dua minggu lagi." jelas Minho yang segera disambut dengan decak kagum oleh Jinki, Key dan Taemin.

"Whoaah, kalau begitu kita harus memberikan pertunjukan yang mampu memukaunya!"

"Kau benar, hyung! Mr. Rouge adalah tamu spesial yang telah jauh-jauh datang dari Rusia untuk menyaksikan aksi kita. Kita tak boleh mengecewakannya." ucap Taemin antusias.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kalian pertunjukkan nanti?" tanya Key sembari mengeluarkan sekotak kartu kesayangannya dan mengocoknya random.

"Hm, sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba melakukan levitasi seperti yang pernah dilakukan oleh David Copperfield..." Jinki mengambil selembar kartu milik Key dan memainkannya sejenak. "Tapi kurasa aku akan mencoba melakukan teleportasi untuk pertunjukan nanti." tersenyum yakin seraya mengubah kartu tersebut menjadi setangkai mawar dan menyerahkannya pada Key yang tersipu. Sementara Taemin dan Minho saling melempar pandangan seraya terkikik geli saat melihat tingkah Jinki yang tengah menggoda kekasihnya, Key.

"Hm, cukup menarik. Kalau aku... Mungkin nanti akan mencoba Gravity Box Illusion." sahut Taemin yang kini terlihat bermain-main dengan rubik milik Jinki yang ia pinjam. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Key hyung?"

Key merapikan tumpukan kartunya yang berserakan diatas meja dan tersenyum simpul. "Aku ingin mencoba menggabungkan Bizzare dengan sulap klasik untuk pertunjukan kita nanti. Jadi penonton tak akan bosan dengan permainan kartu yang selalu aku bawakan." mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minho dan menatapnya antusias. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Escapologist terbaik di Academy ini, hm?"

Minho tersenyum tipis dan sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya dan memilih spot yang cukup nyaman. "Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Key. Masih ada Jonghyun hyung yang juga Escapologist di Academy ini." memandang sekilas kearah seorang lelaki bertubuh atletis yang sesekali mencuri-dengar percakapan mereka dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Oops, maaf." gumam Key yang juga mengikuti arah pandang Minho. Sementara Minho hanya menghela nafas dan memaklumi sikap sahabatnya yang selalu kelepasan bicara.

"Untuk pertunjukan nanti, sepertinya aku akan melakukan aksi Water Chamber seperti yang pernah dilakukan oleh Legendaris Harry Houdini." jelas Minho yang tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jonghyun yang kini mengukir sebuah seringai mengejek saat mendengar ucapan Minho.

"Apa? Water Chamber? T-tapi... Bukankah kau sudah pernah melakukannya di pertunjukan tunggalmu, hyung?" sahut Taemin yang sedikit terkejut.

"Ya, aku memang sudah pernah mempertontonkan aksi Water Chamber di pertunjukan tunggalku bulan lalu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya! Itu menyalahi aturan! Kau akan melanggar Prinsip Thurston jika kau tetap nekat ingin melakukan aksi itu. Dan aku yakin, Mr. Vixen yang merupakan mentor pribadimu pun akan melarangmu." ucap Jinki yang disambut dengan anggukan kepala oleh Taemin dan Key.

Ya. Prinsip Thurston adalah tiga hal tabu yang tak boleh dilakukan oleh seorang pesulap. Disebut sebagai Prinsip Thurston karena prinsip tersebut pertama kali dicetuskan oleh Howard Thurston, seorang master sulap yang terkenal di awal abad ke-20. Dan isi dari ketiga prinsip tersebut diantaranya adalah; Seorang pesulap tak boleh mengungkapkan triknya. Tentu saja, sebuah trik dalam permainan sulap adalah 'nyawa' untuk aksi yang akan sang pesulap pertontonkan. Jika trik tersebut telah terbongkar dan diketahui oleh penonton, maka hal tersebut akan terasa sia-sia jika tetap dipertontonkan. Kedua, seorang pesulap tak boleh menjelaskan apa yang akan terjadi menjelang pertunjukan sulap. Karena keterkejutan penonton akan berkurang. Dan yang terakhir, jangan mengulang sulap yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Karena jika hanya dilakukan satu kali, maka akan memberikan sebuah kesan mendalam di hati penonton sebagai aksi sulap yang terbaik. Namun jika pesulap kembali mengulang sebuah aksi sulap yang sama selama dua kali berturut-turut, maka hal tersebut akan membuat para penonton berupaya untuk mencari tahu dan membongkar rahasia trik dari aksi yang telah dipertontonkan.

"Aku memang berniat untuk melanggarnya, hyung." tersenyum tipis dan mengubah posisi duduknya lebih mendekat pada ketiga lelaki yang mengelilinginya. "Jika kita berani melawan arus dengan melanggar ketiga hal tabu tersebut dan menjaga rahasia trik dengan rapat, bukankah hal ini akan menjadikannya sebagai aksi sulap terbaik sepanjang masa?" mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan kembali menghempaskan punggung kokohnya pada sandaran kursi dengan seutas senyum simpul diatas bibirnya.

Taemin, Jinki, dan Key menatap Minho dengan sedikit tercengang. Sejak awal mereka memang tahu jika Minho adalah seseorang yang begitu keras kepala. Namun mereka sama sekali tak menyangka jika ia berani melawan arus dan menanggung resiko yang cukup besar atas tindakannya.

Dan hal tersebut nampaknya membuat Jonghyun tak senang. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Minho dengan kedua tangannya yang ia silangkan diatas dada. Pandangan penuh intimidasi tak lupa ia layangkan untuk Minho, salah seorang Escapologist yang telah ia anggap sebagai rival yang ia benci karena ambisi dan kejeniusannya dalam menciptakan trik-trik meloloskan diri yang cukup berbahaya.

"Wah, seperti inikah yang mereka sebut sebagai Master Escapologist termuda? Cih! Untuk apa menyandang gelar Master jika kau tak mau memberikan inovasi untuk setiap pertunjukanmu?"

Minho memicingkan matanya dan menatap Jonghyun dengan tajam. Beranjak bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri menghadap Jonghyun yang sedikit lebih pendek dengan rahangnya yang mulai mengeras. Pertanda bahwa emosinya mulai tersulut akibat ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Jonghyun beberapa saat lalu. Taemin meraih tangan Minho dan berusaha meredam emosinya. Namun Minho menepisnya.

"Apa maksud dari ucapanmu tadi, Senior Kim Jonghyun?"

Jonghyun tersenyum sinis saat mendengar ucapan Minho yang menggeram alih-alih membentaknya. Jonghyun maju selangkah dan membuat dagunya nyaris bertabrakan dengan dada bidang Minho. "Kurasa kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk dapat mengerti ucapanku, Master Choi Minho. Ah, dan jangan salahkan aku jika nantinya gelar Master Escapologist yang kau sandang saat ini akan segera beralih padaku usai pertunjukan akbar nanti. Karena aku akan melakukan sebuah aksi meloloskan diri yang paling hebat sepanjang masa." menyeringai tipis dan terkekeh lirih menatap Minho yang masih terlihat tak gentar sedikitpun.

"Wah, benarkah? Lalu aksi hebat apa yang akan kau pertontonkan nanti, Senior Jonghyun?" tanya Minho yang masih terlihat tenang meski pada faktanya ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Ah, tenang saja. Aku akan mempertontonkan sebuah aksi yang tak akan pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya. Dan aku akan menamai aksi ini dengan 'Devil Vengeance'..."

"D-Devil Vengeance?!"

Untaian tawa sinis kembali berkumandang dari bibir Jonghyun saat menatap reaksi penuh keterkejutan dari seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang ada di hadapannya. Ia senang. Setidaknya memang reaksi semacam inilah yang begitu ia harapkan dari sang rival.

"Ya, Devil Vengeance. Pertama-tama, aku akan membuat sebuah salib berukuran besar yang terbuat dari kayu dan diletakkan ditengah-tengah penonton. Lalu aku akan meminta para staff untuk mengikatku diatas salib dan meminta para penonton untuk membakar salib tempatku diikat. Kemudian aku akan meloloskan diriku sebelum apinya padam dan muncul kembali dari abunya. Bagaimana? Mendebarkan dan seru, kan?"

Minho tak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam dan menatap Jonghyun yang telah kembali ke tempatnya dengan tangan yang terkepal. Rahangnya semakin mengeras dengan sepasang matanya yang tak henti menatap Jonghyun nyalang.

"Brengsek kau, Kim Jonghyun! Jadi ternyata kau yang mencuri secret note-ku, hah?!"

Terima kasih untuk Taemin, Jinki, dan Key yang telah berhasil menahannya sebelum ia sempat menerjang Jonghyun dengan kepalan tangannya. Seketika atensi dari seluruh orang yang berada didalam ruang pertemuan pun segera terpusat pada Minho yang masih setia mengumpat dan memberontak dari cengkeraman Jinki, Taemin dan Key. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, mereka segera membawa Minho keluar dari ruang pertemuan sebelum terjadi keributan dan membawa mereka ke dalam masalah.

++_The Escapologist_++

Kepulan asap hangat yang menguar dari empat cangkir cappuccino kembali menari diatas keheningan. Detikan jam yang bergumam dibalik dinding seolah mengundang keempat lelaki yang menghuni ruangan tersebut untuk segera membuka suara dan mengusir kesunyian yang begitu pekat.

Salah seorang lelaki yang paling muda kembali melirik kearah seorang lelaki bermata sipit yang ada dihadapannya, seolah mengisyaratkannya untuk memulai percakapan. Dan seakan mengerti akan isyarat yang telah diberikan untuknya, ia pun berdehem untuk menarik atensi dari ketiga sahabatnya.

"Jadi... Bisakah kau menjelaskan pada kami tentang ucapanmu beberapa saat lalu yang mengatakan bahwa Jonghyun telah mencuri secret note-mu, Minho?"

Jinki menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia berhasil mengutarakan pertanyaan yang menyita pikirannya saat ini. Dan yang mampu ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah meraih cangkir minumannya dan menyesap isinya perlahan sembari menunggu sebuah jawaban dari Minho.

Menyadari akan kegelisahan yang kini melanda sang kekasih, Taemin pun berinisiatif untuk meraih sebelah tangan Minho yang terkepal dan menggenggamnya lembut. Tersenyum hangat ketika Minho menolehkan kepalanya pada Taemin dan menatapnya intens. Dan Taemin hanya mampu mempererat genggaman tangannya pada sang kekasih seakan ingin menyalurkan sebuah kekuatan untuknya. Taemin memekik dalam hati saat merasakan tangan besar Minho yang kini mulai membalas genggamannya seraya tersenyum tipis dan menggumamkan kata "Terima kasih" untuknya.

Minho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jinki dan Key yang ada di hadapannya tanpa melepaskan genggamannya. Menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mulai membuka bibirnya untuk mengguratkan jawabannya.

"Dua minggu yang lalu, aku sedang bersama dengan Mr. Vixen dan juga Jonghyun hyung untuk melatih puluhan calon Escapologist yang baru bergabung di Academy. Kami dibagi menjadi tiga kelompok, dan aku dipercaya oleh Mr. Vixen untuk memberikan pengarahan pada 15 murid yang ada di kelompokku sebelum memulai latihan.

Aku begitu terlarut dalam materi yang tengah aku berikan pada mereka hingga tak menyadari bahwa di lain tempat, Jonghyun hyung telah mendekati ranselku yang kuletakkan di sudut ruangan dan mengambil secret note milikku alih-alih sebotol air mineral yang juga diletakkan disana. Awalnya aku tak menyadarinya. Aku pun dapat mengetahuinya dari salah seorang murid yang mengatakannya padaku.

Tentu saja aku tak dapat percaya begitu saja. Karena meskipun ia menganggapku sebagai rival yang begitu ingin ia singkirkan, aku tetap menghormatinya sebagai seniorku. Dan mungkin inilah saat yang tepat bagiku untuk mempercayai ucapan anak tersebut bahwa memang Jonghyun hyunglah yang mencurinya." jelas Minho yang ia tutup dengan helaan nafas berat.

"Maaf, Minho. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa yakin jika saat itu memang Jonghyun yang mengambil secret note-mu?" tanya Key yang kini membuka suaranya setelah terdiam sejak tadi.

Minho tersenyum tipis dan menatap Key yang juga menatapnya. "Tentu saja aku tahu, Key. Karena Devil Vengeance adalah trik yang kuciptakan sendiri dua bulan lalu."

Taemin, Jinki dan Key nampak terkejut mendengarnya. Bahkan umpatan lirih ikut terlontar melalui bibir tipis Key. Ia hanya tak habis pikir, sebesar itukah kebencian yang dirasakan oleh Jonghyun hingga membuatnya rela bermain curang dengan mencuri ide milik rival terberatnya?

Key berdehem dan menatap Minho prihatin. Ia tahu betul bahwa sahabatnya tersebut pastilah merasa begitu tertekan saat ini. Ia kembali membuka bibirnya dan hendak menanyakan sesuatu yang cukup penting pada Minho. Namun ia mengurungkannya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan saat ini, hyung? Apa kau akan kembali mengambil secret note-mu dari Jonghyun hyung dan melaporkannya pada Mr. Savage?" tanya Taemin yang kini telah beralih mendekap lengan kokoh kekasihnya.

"Taemin benar. Kau harus meminta kembali secret note-mu dari tangan Jonghyun." sahut Jinki.

Namun Minho justru menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Membuat ketiganya saling melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya atas jawaban yang Minho berikan.

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Aku tak akan meminta kembali secret note-ku yang telah dicuri oleh Jonghyun hyung."

"Hei, mana bisa begitu! Kau harus mengambil kembali secret note-mu itu sebelum―"

"Sudahlah, hyung. Bagiku tak masalah jika ia mengambil secret note itu. Karena secret note yang ia ambil bukanlah secret note-ku yang asli. Secret note yang ia ambil saat itu hanyalah secret note cadangan."

"Secret note cadangan? Jadi―"

"Ya, itu hanya buku catatan kosong yang secara kebetulan kupergunakan untuk menyimpan beberapa trik berbahaya yang baru kuciptakan. Aku menulisnya secara terpisah berdasarkan anjuran Mr. Vixen. Dan secret note yang asli masih ada padaku." tersenyum simpul sembari mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan miliknya yang bersampul hitam dari dalam ransel.

++_The Escapologist : T.B.C_++


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Escapologist.

Author: Aul_Ondubu

Cast: 2MIN.

Length: Oneshot.

Rating: T

Genre: Just guess it.

Disc: **2MIN** are belongs to **SHINee**. And SHINee are belongs to SM. Ent. **Rodriguez Savage**, **Alpha Rouge**, **Joseph Vixen**, and **Allea Kim** just the fictive characters made by my self, and they're **MINE**. And also for the story and the plot in these fiction are **MINE**! So, don't try to steal it from me! ^^

Hope you all like my fict ... :)

**Warning!**

**There's a BL inside!**

**No Copycat!**

**No Plagiarism!**

**No Flame!**

**NO Siders!**

**Aul_Ondubu present :**

++_The Escapologist_++

_"It's still magic even if you know how it's done." ― Terry Pratchett._

++_The Escapologist_++

Tubuh ramping itu mulai menggeliat perlahan. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk sekedar beradaptasi dengan secercah cahaya temaram yang memaksa masuk ke dalam retinanya. Seutas senyum menghangatkan kembali terukir diatas bibir peach miliknya ketika menyadari adanya sepasang lengan kokoh yang mengunci tubuhnya dan memenjarakannya dalam kehangatan yang begitu menenangkan.

Dengan begitu perlahan ia mencoba untuk membebaskan dirinya dari lengan tersebut seakan tak ingin membuat sang pemilik lengan terbangun. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika ia berhasil membebaskan dirinya dan itu berarti ia akan dapat kembali bergerak bebas. Namun hal tersebut tak serta-merta membuatnya untuk segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan beranjak meninggalkan ranjang. Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap lekat-lekat wajah tampan seorang lelaki bermarga Choi yang telah lama menjadi kekasihnya. Tangannya terulur dan menjelajahi pahatan sempurna dari wajah sang kekasih dengan jari-jemarinya yang lentik.

Dimulai dengan mengusap lembut sepasang alis tebalnya yang mengagumkan, kemudian beralih membelai lembut sepasang onyx kelam yang kini tengah terpejam dengan begitu erat, memijat lembut hidung bangirnya yang membantunya untuk bernafas dengan teratur, dan berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan ringan diatas bibir tebalnya yang begitu sensual.

Dan ia terkikik geli ketika melihat kekasih tampannya menggeliat lemah sesaat setelah ia mengecupnya. Sadar akan niat awalnya yang tak ingin mengganggu tidur sang kekasih, ia pun dengan sigap segera beranjak dari atas ranjangnya dan segera beralih menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan pagi. Berbelok sejenak kearah sebuah lemari pendingin yang ada diujung dapur dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan yang akan ia olah untuk menjadi waffle, menu sarapan kesukaannya dan sang kekasih.

Selama beberapa menit, hanya suara dentingan pengocok telur yang beradu dengan mangkuk berukuran cukup besar yang ia gunakan untuk membuat adonan kue. Dan keadaan terasa sunyi ketika ia telah menuangkan adonannya ke dalam cetakan waffle. Namun tak semudah itu ia membiarkan keheningan menguasainya. Senandung lirih dari beberapa lagu yang ia nyanyikan secara random kini telah menemaninya yang tengah membuat cappuccino serta susu hangat. Minuman telah selesai dibuat. Dan waffle buatannya pun telah matang dengan waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Segera ia pindahkan waffle yang masih hangat tersebut keatas piring sesaat setelah ia angkat dari cetakannya. Dan ketika ia hendak menuangkan sirup maple keatas waffle-nya, ia terkesiap ketika merasakan adanya sepasang lengan kokoh yang memeluknya dari arah belakang.

"G'morning, baby." bisik Minho tepat di telinga Taemin. Dan ia tak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika melihat wajah sang kekasih yang samar-samar mulai diselimuti oleh rona kemerahan. Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia segera mencuri sebuah kecupan diatas bibir Taemin yang membalasnya dengan decakan kesal.

"Ck, bisa tidak sih kau itu tidak mengagetkanku?!" gerutu Taemin yang kini kembali melanjutkan aktivitas sebelumnya; menuangkan sirup maple keatas waffle yang masih hangat.

Minho tertawa lirih dan memilih untuk mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh ramping Taemin yang membelakanginya. "Hei, aku kan hanya memelukmu. Bukan mengagetkanmu, sayang." mengecup sekilas pipi Taemin yang membuatnya dihadiahi sebuah tatapan tajam dari Taemin.

Taemin menggerutu lirih dan segera membalikkan badannya untuk dapat menatap lurus kearah onyx kelam milik Minho. "Justru pelukanmu itu yang mengagetkanku! Setidaknya kau bisa kan mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan wajar?" mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memukul lengan Minho.

Tentu saja bukan sebuah pukulan yang kuat jika melihat Minho yang kini justru tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Taemin. Ia menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya diatas hidung Taemin sembari memeluknya erat dan tak menghentikan tawanya. Membuat Taemin semakin kesal dan memberontak.

Sadar akan Taemin yang mulai kesal, Minho pun menghentikan tawanya dan beralih mengusap pipi halus Taemin dengan penuh kasih. Berulangkali ia mengucapkan kata 'Maaf' namun Taemin hanya menggumam alih-alih memaafkannya. Membuat Minho menyeringai kecil dan memilih untuk mendekatkan paras tampannya pada paras manis Taemin. Mengeliminasi jarak yang tercipta hingga membuat keningnya bertumpu diatas kening Taemin. Taemin tersenyum tipis ketika menyadari bahwa sesaat lagi bibir tebal Minho akan kembali menghimpit dan menginvasi―

"Selamat pagi, hyung! Hooaahm~"

Eoh?

Astaga! Sepertinya mereka melupakan kehadiran Choi Minseok, adik kandung Minho yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun dan juga ikut tinggal bersama mereka. Taemin mendorong tubuh Minho untuk menjauh darinya dan tersenyum canggung pada Minseok yang kini telah mengambil tempat dibalik meja makan.

"Ah, se-selamat pagi Seokkie." ucap Taemin kikuk. Sedangkan Minseok hanya menggumam seraya meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan mata yang sayu. Membuat Minho tersenyum gemas dan beralih mendekati sang adik.

Minho mengambil tempat tepat disamping Minseok dan mengacak rambutnya perlahan. "Hei, boy... Kenapa kau terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti ini, eoh?"

"Aish... Jangan menggangguku, hyung~ Aku― Hooaahm... Masih mengantuk." gumam Minseok dengan mata yang hampir terpejam.

Ya. Hampir. Ia sudah begitu hapal, jika ia sudah duduk dibalik meja makan dan bersebelahan dengan sang kakak, maka tak akan pernah ada kesempatan untuk kembali memejamkan matanya. Seperti halnya saat ini. Minseok yang semula terlihat begitu sayu dan tak bersemangat kini justru tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Minho terus-menerus menggelitik pinggangnya tanpa ampun. Minseok meronta. Bergerak kesana-kemari tanpa mampu menghentikan tawanya yang ―cukup― membahana.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Hentikan. Biarkan Minseok memakan sarapannya." lerai Taemin yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka sesaat setelah menata masakan buatannya diatas meja makan.

Seakan terhipnotis, Minho pun segera menghentikan aksi mari-menggelitik-Minseok dan kembali duduk di tempatnya dengan sesekali tertawa kecil melihat penampilan sang adik yang terlihat sedikit berantakan akibat ulahnya. Dan Minseok pun segera kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Minseok memandang piring berisikan waffle miliknya yang diberi topping sirup maple dan beralih memandang waffle Taemin yang diberi topping sirup blueberry.

"Ada apa, Seokkie?" tanya Minho yang sedikit heran dengan tingkah sang adik.

Minseok beralih menatap Minho dan mendorong piringnya. "Aku tidak suka sirup maple. Aku ingin yang seperti milik Taemin hyung."

Taemin menepuk dahinya dan merutuk pelan akan kecorobohannya yang kembali lupa akan sirup kesukaan Minseok.

"Astaga, Seokkie.. Maafkan hyung, ya? Hyung lupa jika kau tidak suka dengan sirup maple." Taemin beranjak mendekati Minseok dan menukarkan waffle sirup blueberry miliknya dengan waffle sirup maple milik Minseok. "Nah, ini untukmu. Biarkan hyung saja yang memakan milikmu. Bagaimana?"

Minseok tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eum! Terima kasih, hyung~" seru Minseok senang.

Taemin dan Minho pun hanya mampu saling melemparkan senyum ketika melihat tingkah adik kecil mereka yang begitu polos. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ketiganya pun segera melahap sarapan mereka dengan khidmat. Dan selama beberapa waktu, hanya ada suara denting pisau dan garpu yang saling beradu dengan piring. Minseok yang terlihat begitu sibuk melahap makanannya hingga membuat pipinya menggembung, Taemin yang melahap makanannya dengan sesekali menuliskan beberapa hal didalam secret note-nya, dan Minho yang melahap makanannya dengan sesekali mengusap lelehan sirup yang mengotori area mulut sang adik.

"Hyung..." panggil Minseok pada sang kakak.

"Ya?"

"Apakah nanti hyung akan berlatih lagi di Academy?" Minho mengentikan aktivitas makannya dan beralih menatap Minseok yang ada disampingnya.

"Tentu saja, Seokkie. Nanti kami akan kembali ke Academy untuk persiapan pertunjukan akbar tiga hari lagi. Ada apa, hm?"

Minseok tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang kakak dan beralih keatas pangkuannya. "Aku boleh ikut kan, hyung?" tanya Minseok penuh harap.

"Hm? Tidak biasanya kau ingin ikut dengan hyung."

Minseok memainkan ujung kaus yang digunakan oleh Minho sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Kyo Jun sedang pergi mengunjungi rumah neneknya di Busan. Aku jadi tidak bisa bermain dengannya. Dan aku juga tidak mau sendirian di rumah. Maka dari itu, izinkan aku untuk ikut dengan hyung, ya?"

Minho tersenyum lembut dan mencubit sekilas pipi gembul sang adik dengan sayang. "Tentu saja, Seokkie. Ikutlah dengan hyung jika kau mau." dan Minho kembali tertawa saat Minseok memekik girang dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Ia melirik kearah Taemin yang juga tengah tersenyum melihat keakraban kakak-beradik Choi dihadapannya. Sebuah keakraban yang begitu natural dan mampu menghangatkan hati siapapun.

++_The Escapologist_++

Sepasang tungkai mungil itu kembali menyusuri koridor dengan langkah santainya. Senandung lagu anak-anak yang ia hapal nampak berdendang lirih melalui bibir kissable miliknya. Dan pandangannya terfokus pada layar PSP yang tengah digenggamnya saat ini. Gerutuan, seruan, dan umpatan lirih ikut berkumandang melalui bibirnya saat fighter yang tengah ia mainkan dalam game fighting tersebut mengalami kekalahan.

Minseok masih terlihat begitu asyik memainkan game-nya sembari berjalan di koridor yang sepi. Mungkin ia berpikir bahwa koridor yang sepi tak akan membahayakan dirinya yang bermain game sambil berjalan. Namun sepertinya ia salah. Tubuh mungilnya jatuh tersungkur ke belakang saat ada seorang lelaki dewasa yang tak sengaja menabraknya saat keluar dari sebuah ruang tunggu.

"Aduh~ Sakit..." keluh Minseok lirih seraya mengusap-usap bokongnya yang berbenturan langsung dengan lantai.

"Ah, m-maaf. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki tersebut seraya berjongkok di hadapan Minseok dan membantunya untuk bangun.

"Eungh~ Tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya saja bokongku terasa sangat sakit karena terbentur lantai." jawab Minseok yang masih mengusap bokongnya dengan sedikit meringis sakit. "Eh? PSP-ku mana?!" pekik Minseok yang kembali teringat akan PSP tercintanya dan sedikit melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala sudut dan berharap bahwa ia akan kembali menemukan PSP-nya, namun tidak halnya dengan lelaki di hadapannya. Lelaki berparas tampan itu nampak mengulurkan sebuah PSP yang tergeletak didekatnya pada Minseok sembari tersenyum simpul. "Apa ini milikmu?"

Minseok melirik sekilas kearah benda yang diulurkan oleh lelaki tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang terkembang. "Eum! Itu milikku, hyung! Terima kasih."

Lelaki tersebut membalas senyuman Minseok dan mengangguk sekilas. "Sama-sama adik manis. Tapi apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kakakku sedang berlatih untuk pertunjukan akbar hari ini. Dan aku ingin melihatnya saat berlatih." jawab Minseok masih dengan seutas senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kakak? Siapa nama kakakmu?"

"Kakakku adalah Choi Minho. Apakah hyung mengenalnya?"

Lelaki itu terdiam. Senyuman yang sempat menghiasi wajah tampannya kini telah sirna dan tergantikan dengan ekspresi datar. Ia memandang Minseok dengan pandangan sinis sebelum akhirnya kembali menegakkan tubuh atletisnya. "Ah, Choi Minho rupanya. Jadi ... Kau adiknya?"

Minseok sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap lelaki di hadapannya tersebut. Namun meski begitu, ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas sebuah pertanyaan yang diberikan untuknya. "I-iya... Aku adiknya."

"Siapa namamu?"

"C-Choi Minseok." cicit Minseok yang kini mulai merasa takut akan tatapan lelaki di hadapannya yang terasa begitu mengintimidasi.

"Ah, Minseokkie.. Bisakah hyung meminta tolong padamu?"

Minseok terdiam. Ia tak harus menjawab apa. Sedangkan lelaki di hadapannya kembali merendahkan tubuhnya untuk dapat sejajar dengan tubuh mungil Minseok. Tatapannya datar, namun bibirnya mengukir seutas seringai tipis yang tak Minseok sadari. Lelaki tersebut menarik tubuh Minseok untuk dapat lebih mendekat kearahnya sebelum kemudian berbisik, "Tolong sampaikan salam perpisahan dariku untuk kakakmu yang 'hebat' itu. Sampaikan padanya bahwa aku sangat membencinya. Dan semoga ia bahagia karena dapat kembali berkumpul dengan kedua orang tuanya." kembali mengukir sebuah sebuah seringai dan menatap sinis kearah Minseok yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

++_The Escapologist_++

Sosok mungil itu kembali terdiam. Pandangannya memang tertuju keatas panggung dimana terdapat calon kakak iparnya yang tengah berlatih Gravity Box Illusion, namun tidak dengan pikirannya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh dan kembali teringat akan ucapan seorang lelaki asing yang tak sengaja menabraknya beberapa saat lalu.

_"Tolong sampaikan salam perpisahan dariku untuk kakakmu yang 'hebat' itu. Sampaikan padanya bahwa aku sangat membencinya. Dan semoga ia bahagia karena dapat kembali berkumpul dengan kedua orang tuanya."_

Berkumpul dengan orang tuanya? Itu mustahil! Bukankah Minho sendiri yang dulu menjelaskan padanya jika kedua orang tua mereka telah meninggal? Dan bukankah itu berarti kedua orang tuanya sudah sampai di surga? Lalu bagaimana caranya agar kakaknya dapat kembali berkumpul dengan orang tuanya seperti yang diucapkan oleh lelaki itu? Apakah selama ini kakaknya pernah berjumpa lagi dengan orang tuanya tanpa sepengetahuannya? Jahat sekali! Minseok kan adiknya, mengapa Minho tidak mengajaknya? Minseok bahkan sudah mulai tidak dapat mengingat dengan jelas wajah orang tuanya yang telah pergi meninggalkannya saat ia masih berusia lima tahun.

Tanpa disadari, pandangan Minseok mulai mengabur saat kedua matanya telah digenangi oleh butiran krystal bening yang siap untuk luruh kapanpun ia mau. Minseok bahkan tak menghiraukan sang kakak yang kini menarik tubuh mungilnya kedalam pangkuannya. Yang mampu Minseok lakukan saat ini hanyalah memeluk tubuh tegap sang kakak terlampau erat. Entah mengapa, ia merasa takut. Ia begitu takut jika suatu saat nanti sang kakak yang begitu ia sayangi akan ikut pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak! Minseok tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Tidak untuk sekarang, esok, ataupun selamanya.

Minho membalas pelukan Minseok dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut saat dirasakannya tubuh mungil itu mulai bergetar dan kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya basah. Minseok menangis. Dan Minho sama sekali tak tahu secara pasti apa sebenarnya hal yang telah membuat adiknya tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini. Samar-samar dapat ia dengar suara Minseok yang menggumamkan "Aku takut..." berulang-ulang. Lirih memang, namun masih dapat ia dengar dengan begitu jelas mengingat posisinya yang masih mendekap Minseok dengan begitu erat.

Mengerti akan keadaan Minseok yang terguncang, Minhopun berinisiatif untuk beranjak meninggalkan tempat latihannya sembari menggendong sang adik. Minho menurunkan tubuh mungil Minseok keatas sebuah kursi panjang yang diletakkan di sebuah ruang tunggu sedangkan ia berlutut dihadapan Minseok.

"Seokkie, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini?" tanya Minho lirih seraya menghapuskan jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi gembul sang adik.

Minseok mengusap sebelah matanya yang memerah dengan memandang lekat kearah Minho. "Aku rindu dengan eomma. Huks~ Aku juga rindu dengan appa. Aku... Huks~ ...Aku ingin dapat bertemu dengan mereka lagi, hyung. Huks~"

Minho terdiam. Hatinya mencelos saat mendengarkan penuturan polos Minseok yang membuatnya ingin ikut menangis detik itu juga. Ia kembali menarik tubuh Minseok ke dalam dekapannya dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang. "Hyung juga sangat merindukan mereka, Seokkie. Tapi kita belum bisa menemui mereka untuk saat ini."

Minseok menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap Minho penuh tanya.

"Memangnya kenapa belum bisa, hyung? Apa karena Seokkie nakal, jadi mereka tidak mau bertemu dengan Seokkie?" tanya Minseok dengan polosnya. Membuat Minho tersenyum dan menahan keinginannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembul sang adik karena gemas.

"Bukan begitu, Seokkie..."

"Lalu?"

"Karena memang belum waktunya bagi kita untuk dapat menemui mereka."

"Tapi, hyung... Kenapa tadi ada yang berkata pada Seokkie bahwa sebentar lagi Minho hyung akan kembali berkumpul dengan eomma dan appa?"

Minho terkesiap. Matanya memandang Minseok dengan penuh tanya.

"Katakan pada hyung, siapa yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu?"

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Tadi dia tidak sengaja menabrakku saat di koridor."

"Lalu apa yang orang itu katakan padamu?"

Minseok terdiam sejenak. Ia letakkan jari telunjuknya diatas dagu dan mencoba mengingat-ingat ucapan lelaki asing tersebut.

"Hmm, dia bilang, dia ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada hyung. Dan dia juga berharap bahwa hyung akan bahagia saat kembali berkumpul dengan eomma dan appa. Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu ya, hyung?" tanya Minseok dengan polosnya.

Minho tak menjawab. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tahu betul dengan lelaki asing yang telah mengatakan hal tersebut pada adiknya. Dan rahangnya kembali mengeras saat wajah dari lelaki tersebut kembali terlintas di kepalanya. Ia ingin beranjak dari tempatnya dan memberikan perhitungan pada lelaki yang telah membuat adik tercintanya menangis. Namun ia mengurungkannya ketika Minseok mengguncangkan lengannya dan menuntut sebuah jawaban darinya.

Tapi, tidak... Minho tak boleh mengatakan apapun yang mungkin dapat membuatnya kembali bersedih. Minho menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Minseok.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Mungkin orang itu hanya bercanda." kilah Minho seraya menghapuskan jejak air mata yang masih membekas di kedua pipi adiknya.

"Benarkah?"

Minho tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, Seokkie. Ah, apa kau haus? Bagaimana jika kita membeli bubble tea? Kau mau?" tanya Minho yang bermaksud untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sementara Minseok justru tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan begitu antusias. Tangan mungilnya kembali ia gunakan untuk mengusap jejak air mata yang masih membekas di kedua pipinya dan kemudian melompat turun dari kursi yang tengah ia duduki.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita beli bubble tea-nya sekarang, hyung!" ujarnya penuh semangat seraya menarik-narik lengan Minho.

Minho pun hanya terkekeh lirih ketika melihat tingkah sang adik yang begitu bersemangat. Ia menegakkan tubuh tegapnya dan meraih jemari mungil Minseok ke dalam genggamannya.

"Baiklah, little Choi. Kajja!" Minseok tersenyum senang dan kembali menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat. Ia membalikkan tubuh mungilnya menuju jalan keluar dan bersiap untuk membuka langkahnya. Sementara Minho hanya terdiam menatap sang adik dengan senyum tipis yang menghias bibir tebalnya. Ia turut membuka langkahnya ketika Minseok telah lebih dulu mengayunkan tungkai mungilnya.

Sepasang kakak-beradik Choi tersebut nampak mengayunkan sepasang tungkai mereka dengan irama yang santai. Sesekali Minseok terlihat begitu bersemangat untuk menceritakan berbagai macam hal menarik yang ia dapatkan ketika di sekolah. Dan tak jarang pula ia terlihat menggerutu ketika Kyo Jun―sahabat karibnya―mengerjainya dengan menempelkan permen karet di tempat duduknya. Dan Minho hanya menanggapinya dengan sesekali terkekeh lirih sembari mengacak perlahan rambut ikal sang adik. Dan ketika keduanya hendak berbelok menuju pintu utama, sebuah seruan yang terdengar dari arah berlawanan mau tak mau membuat mereka terpaksa menghentikan langkah sejenak. Minho membalikkan tubuh tegapnya dan mendapati Key yang kini menghampirinya dengan sedikit berlari kecil.

"Ada apa Key?" tanya Minho sesaat setelah Key berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, eoh? Sekarang giliranmu untuk berlatih! Cepat kembali ke tempat latihan!" ujar Key tegas.

Namun Minho justru mengusap tengkuknya dengan sudut matanya yang melirik ke arah Minseok dengan pandangan ragu. "Sudah giliranku ya? Tapi... Aku baru saja akan mengantar adikku membeli bubble tea." keluh Minho lirih dengan nada bersalahnya.

"Hei, sudahlah... Biar aku yang menemani Minseok. Dan kau... Cepatlah kembali. Mr. Vixen sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." ujar Key dengan tenang seraya menepuk pundak Minho. Dan setelahnya ia beralih menatap Minseok sembari tersenyum simpul. "Minseokkie~ Membeli bubble tea-nya dengan hyung saja, ne? Kakakmu harus segera kembali untuk berlatih. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Minseok membalas senyuman Key dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eum! Tidak apa-apa, hyung." Minseok menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap sang kakak. "Hyung ingin bubble tea rasa apa?"

Minho tersenyum simpul dan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk dapat sejajar dengan tubuh mungil Minseok. "Hyung tidak ingin bubble tea. Tapi bisakah kau membelikan hyung mochaccino ice float?"

"Mochaccino ice float, ne? Baiklah, aku akan membelikannya untuk hyung."

Minho kembali tersenyum simpul dan mengusap pucuk kepala sang adik dengan sayang. Sesaat setelahnya, ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah Key. "Tolong jaga adikku. Jangan sampai kau membuatnya menangis." ujar Minho dengan senyum jahil yang turut menemaninya. Dan sebelum ia sempat mendengar sederet kalimat sanggahan dari Key, ia pun segera membalikkan badannya dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Menyisakan Key yang kini mengumpat dan memaki Minho dengan lirih.

++_The Escapologist_++

Minho kembali menghela nafas panjangnya sesaat setelah mengganti kemejanya dengan kaus hitam lengan pendek. Ia melemaskan tubuhnya dengan sesekali melirik ke arah bangku penonton yang dipenuhi oleh puluhan teman-teman seprofesinya. Dan sesaat setelahnya, ia memejamkan sepasang mata elangnya seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas dada dan berdoa. Berdoa untuk kelancaran latihannya dan berdoa untuk keselamatannya. Yeah, meskipun ia sudah pernah menampilkan aksi meloloskan diri yang sama sebelumnya, bagaimanapun juga ini tetaplah aksi meloloskan diri yang cukup beresiko.

Cukup lama Minho terhanyut dalam kekhyusukannya dalam berdoa, sebelum akhirnya ia sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan adanya sebuah tepukan di bahu kanannya. Minho kembali membuka kedua matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya pada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang menepuk bahunya beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya lelaki paruh baya tersebut dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih bertengger diatas bahu Minho.

Minho tersenyum tipis pada lelaki tersebut dan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Yes, sir. Aku hanya―"

"Gugup, eoh?" tebak lelaki tersebut seraya terkekeh lirih.

Lagi, Minho hanya tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah sang guru yang telah melatihnya selama tiga tahun dengan kembali menghela nafasnya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tidak percaya diri untuk kali ini. Minho menatap ke arah beberapa crew yang tengah mempersiapkan sebuah tabung kaca berukuran besar yang nantinya akan dipenuhi oleh air tersebut dengan ragu. Dan kegelisahannya terasa semakin membuncah ketika kini salah seorang crew telah mempersiapkan sebuah beton berbentuk persegi yang diletakkan di bagian sudut tabung kaca dan terhubung dengan sebuah rantai besi serta sebuah borgol yang nantinya akan membelenggu kedua tangannya.

Minho kembali menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Seolah menyadari akan kegelisahan yang kini dirasakan oleh Minho, sang guru yang diketahui bernama Joseph Vixen tersebut hanya tersenyum lembut seraya menepuk bahu Minho untuk menyalurkan kekuatan padanya.

"Jangan gugup seperti itu. Kau harus percaya dengan kemampuanmu sendiri. Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan jika kau adalah salah seorang Escapologist muda yang paling kubanggakan di Academy ini?" ujar Mr. Vixen yang mencoba mengusir kegelisahan Minho.

Minho tersenyum lemah dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Thank you, Sir."

Dan selang beberapa detik setelahnya, Minho pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tengah panggung yang juga terdapat sebuah tabung kaca berukuran cukup besar. Minho melepaskan sepatu olah raganya dengan kembali melemaskan tubuhnya agar tak mengalami kram saat memasuki air nantinya. Tak lama setelahnya, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan menghampiri kerumunan crew yang tengah mempersiapkan sebuah tirai berwarna hitam yang nantinya akan dipergunakan untuk menutupi tabung kaca ketika Minho tengah menjalankan aksinya.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" tanya Minho pada salah seorang crew bertubuh tegap yang tengah mengeluarkan sebuah rantai lainnya dari dalam kotak kayu.

Lelaki bertubuh tegap yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Thunder tersebut tersenyum simpul seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya sebagai isyarat. "Persiapan telah selesai. Dan kau bisa memulainya sekarang."

Minho menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan kembali kembali menghela nafasnya. Sudut matanya berkelana ke segala penjuru dan mencari keberadaan seorang lelaki berparas cantik yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Dan Minho hanya mampu mendesah kecewa ketika ia tak dapat menemukan figure lelaki bertubuh ramping tersebut dimanapun.

"Mencariku, Tuan Choi?" bisik salah seorang lelaki lain tepat di belakang Minho.

Minho pun hanya terkekeh lirih ketika mendengar bisikan dari suara seorang lelaki yang telah ia rekam dengan begitu jelas di dalam memori otaknya. Detik berikutnya, Minho membalikkan tubuh tegapnya menghadap lelaki tersebut dan segera mendekapnya dengan posesif.

"Kau kemana saja, huh? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi." ujar Minho lirih tanpa sekalipun melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh ramping Taemin, kekasihnya.

Sementara Taemin hanya terkekeh lirih dan melepaskan dekapan Minho pada tubuh rampingnya. "Maaf. Aku sedang berganti pakaian. Ada apa? Kau terlihat sangat tegang."

Minho menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku merasa gelisah sejak tadi. Mungkinkah ini firasat buruk?" tanya Minho lirih seraya menatap Taemin dengan intens.

"Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Mungkin kau hanya kelelahan, hyung..."

Minho tersenyum samar sembari mengedikkan bahunya. "Ya, mungkin..." ucapnya ragu.

"Minho persiapkan dirimu! Latihan akan segera dimulai!" seru Thunder yang menjadi pimpinan crew. Dan Minho pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke udara sebagai isyarat alih-alih membalas seruannya. "Okay, semua standby! Mir, bawa rantai itu kemari. Joon hyung, persiapkan selang yang akan dipergunakan untuk mengisi tabung kaca dengan air." lanjut Thunder yang kembali berseru pada anggota crew yang lain.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan turun ke bangku penonton dan menyaksikanmu dari sana. Berjuanglah, hyung!" ujar Taemin yang tersenyum seraya mengacungkan sebelah tangannya yang terkepal untuk menyemangati Minho.

Minho hanya tersenyum simpul dan memilih untuk mengacak perlahan rambut kecoklatan Taemin yang mulai memanjang. Detik berikutnya, Taemin telah melangkah menjauhinya dan mengambil tempat yang cukup strategis untuk dapat menyaksikan aksi sang kekasih dari bangku penonton. Sedangkan Minho kini telah berjalan mendekati Thunder dan beberapa crew lain yang telah berkumpul di sekitar tabung kaca.

Minho menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Thunder dan memberikannya isyarat untuk segera memulai latihan. Mengerti akan isyarat yang diberikan oleh Minho, Thunder pun segera membelitkan sebuah rantai besi pada tubuh bagian atas Minho yang kemudian ia tambahkan dengan sebuah gembok dan menguncinya agar rantai tersebut tak terlepas. Membenahi tatanan rantai yang membelit tubuh Minho dan menatapnya intens. "Bagaimana? Apakah rantai ini mengganggu pergerakanmu?" tanya Thunder memastikan.

Minho menggelengkan kepalanya dan meminta Thunder untuk kembali melanjutkannya. "Baiklah, sekarang saatnya kau masuk ke dalam tabung kaca." ujar Thunder seraya menuntun tubuh tegap Minho menuju tabung kaca.

Thunder membantu Minho untuk menaiki beberapa anak tangga yang terhubung dengan tabung kaca. Dengan perlahan Minho memasuki tabung kaca berukuran besar tersebut yang mana di dalamnya terdapat salah seorang crew berambut kemerahan yang membantunya untuk turun. Mir, salah seorang crew berambut kemerahan tersebut pun segera meraih sebuah borgol yang tersambung dengan rantai besi dan sebuah beton seberat 50kg yang diletakkan di sudut tabung kaca.

"Jangan gugup, Minho. Aksi ini akan gagal jika kau gugup seperti itu." ucap Mir seraya memasangkan borgol tersebut di kedua pergelangan tangan Minho. Minho pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti alih-alih membalas ucapannya.

Dan sesaat setelah seluruh persiapan selesai, Mir memberikan kode pada Thunder untuk segera membantunya keluar dari dalam tabung kaca. Dan kini, Mir yang sebelumnya berada di dalam tabung kaca bersama Minho pun telah berpindah memposisikan dirinya di samping Lee Joon, salah seorang crew bertubuh tegap yang bertugas membawa selang untuk mengisi tabung kaca tersebut dengan air dari atas.

"Baiklah, dalam hitungan ketiga segera isi tabung kaca dengan air. Dan setelah air menutupi tubuh Minho, tutup tirainya. Kalian mengerti?!" seru Thunder pada seluruh anggota crew. Dan sesaat setelah seluruh anggota crew menjawab seruannya, ia pun beralih pada Minho yang kini berada di dalam tabung kaca. "Kau bisa memulainya tepat ketika tirai telah ditutup. Lepaskan rantai dan borgol itu dari tubuhmu secepat yang kau mampu. Setelah kau berhasil melakukannya, segera keluar dari tabung ini dan kau akan muncul dari balik tirai dengan tepukan para penonton yang mengiringi langkahmu. Kau mengerti instruksiku, Choi Minho?" lanjut Thunder dengan raut wajah seriusnya yang menatap lurus ke arah Minho.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

++_The Escapologist_++

"Water Chamber, eoh?" ujar salah seorang lelaki berpipi tembam seraya kembali melahap snack kentang yang ia bawa. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Minho yang kini berada di dalam sebuah tabung kaca yang telah dipenuhi oleh air. Dan tak lama setelahnya, sebuah tirai berwarna hitam yang telah dipersiapkan pun segara menutupi tabung kaca tersebut hingga tak ada satupun penonton yang dapat melihat apapun yang terjadi di dalam tabung tersebut.

"Ya. Dan ini adalah aksi meloloskan diri yang paling standar di dunia escapology." sahut Bang Yongguk, seorang lelaki berwajah garang yang terduduk tepat di samping lelaki berpipi tembam tersebut. Sepasang mata tajamnya juga terlihat menatap lurus ke arah panggung yang kini terasa sunyi setelah tirai ditutup. Sesekali ia nampak menyesap segelas espresso yang sempat ia beli di sebuah coffee shop dengan sesekali mencuri-pandang ke arah seorang lelaki berparas imut dengan gigi kelincinya yang khas.

Yang Seungho, lelaki berpipi tembam yang merupakan seorang Cardician tersebut hanya menanggapi ucapan Yongguk dengan mengangguk affirmatif. "Hmm... Aksi meloloskan diri yang paling standar, ne? Lalu apa kau juga pernah mempertunjukkan aksi ini? Kau Escapologist juga, kan?" tanya Seungho seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yongguk.

Yongguk tersenyum simpul sembari menyesap espresso kesukaannya yang mulai mendingin. "Ya, tentu saja. Hampir semua Escapologist di dunia ini sudah pernah mempertontonkan aksi Water Chamber."

"Tapi... Bukankah Minho sudah pernah mempertontonkan aksi ini di pertunjukan tunggalnya?"

"Ya, memang." jawab Yongguk dengan tenang.

"Wah, tak kusangka jika dia berani melanggar prinsip Thurston yang selalu dipegang teguh oleh seluruh pesulap di dunia." gumam Seungho dengan mulutnya yang dipenuhi oleh snack kentang.

Yongguk terkekeh lirih mendengar ucapan Seungho dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari panggung yang masih menampilkan tabung kaca berselimutkan tirai hitam. "Tentu saja. Apa kau lupa? Dia adalah Choi Minho. Master Escapologist termuda yang begitu terkenal dengan sifat keras kepalanya."

"Haha.. Benar juga. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong... Apa dia baik-baik saja? Ini sudah lewat 15 menit dan dia belum keluar dari balik tirai." ujar Seungho seraya melirik ke sebuah arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Entahlah. Tetapi sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini."

++_Continued_++


End file.
